Bakura Second Chance
by LavaHeart1997
Summary: Bakura get in trouble stealing. The princess saves him. And know she has given him a choice. Change his ways or die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third person POV

Bakura ran through rather crowded streets. The blood trickled down his side and left a trail of where he has ran. No wonder the palace guards could track him. A guard had stabbed him while he was trying to steal a necklace. Pretty it was, but also worth a lot. That's what he knew.

"Crap!" Bakura shouted as he hit the ground.

"Need help?" He looked up to see a young girl about his age standing in front of him. He couldn't see her face for it was covered by shadows. "Come with me." She said holding out her hand.

'I don't need her help but.' He noticed the gold rings she had on.' Maybe for some easy money it will be worth the time.' He thought taking her hand. She led him to an ally. Then she rubbed her hand in his wound taking some of his blood. Then she made markings along the building to make it seem like he ran into the building. 'She's good.' Bakura thought as he watched the guards run right into the building.

"Come on." The girl said taking his hand and dragging him to another place. Then he realized that his wound had healed somehow.

'Hey! What did you do to my wound?" Bakura demanded. But the girl never answered him.

They ran to the market area of town. They hid in a ally.

"Now return the necklace you stole Thief King." She said. Bakura tried to get a look at his helper and soon to be victim. But she hid her face real well in the shadows.

"Why should I? I stole it fair and square." Bakura said. Even if he hadden asked he still wasn't gunna give it back.

"Cause the man who made that necklace with all he had. He planned on selling it to afford somewhere to stay with his family. And to give them something to eat." She said pointing to the jewelry both he stole the necklace from.

Bakura watched three little kids run up to the stall owner. A woman followed. The littlest one jumped into his arms. Then the man looked at his kids then to the Inn behind him. He shook his head.

'My mind will not be changed so easily.' Bakura thought. The he looked at the littlest child and saw how skinny she was. 'By Ra! I can't believe what I'm about to do!'

The girl saw his eyes and could tell what he was going to do.

'My job is done.' She thought leaveing him to return what he stole.

Bakura looked back at the girl to find that she wasn't there anymore.

'Where did she-' Bakura thought but he was cut short by the sound of yelling guards. Bakura turned around only to have his stomach punched. He hit the ground hard. Then he was kicked hard in the face. He could feel warm blood running down his face then his stomach. But this didn't seem to register till he felt the knife in his stomach. He was kicked once more then everything went black.

Palace Gardens

A young girl with long black hair and lava red eyes sit on a bench near flowers of all sorts.

"You left the palace walls again sis." Yami said walking up to the bench.

"You know father does not like it when any of us leave the palace walls." Atem, Yamis older twin brother, said standing behind his brother.

"Now what makes you two think I left the palace?" She asked standing to face her older brothers.

"You weren't in your room and you missed lunch." Yami said. He crossed his arms.

"So what did you do?" Atem asked." You know we won't tell father."

"I helped the Thief King get away from so guards then I told him to return what he stole" The girl said.

"What!" Both boys said surprised.

"He was going to return the necklace. I know so." She said before either boy could say any thing.

"I don't think he had a chance to though." Atem said. Yami looked at his twin. Then to his sister who had a questioning look on her face. "The guards said that they had him in the dungeons."

"What!" The girl said. Then she took off of the dungeons.

"Wait! Maria come back!" Atem yelled after her.

"Dammit Atem!" Yami said following his twin.

Palace Dungeons

Bakura woke up with a sharp pain shooting through his body. He clutched his stomach. Then he remembered what had happened earlier.

"Stupid girl." He said sitting up. Despite all the pain he was in he still managed to sit up. He looked down to see dried blood cover his stomach. Not to mention his face.

A guard walked past his cell.

"So you are alive." The guard said. "Good."

"Oh yeah? Whys that? Sp I can kill you?" Bakura asked. Then he watched the guard open his cell and grab his arm.

"Sure." The guard said dragging bakura out of his cell.

"Let me go! I can walk myself!" Bakura said freeing his arm from the guard. He hadn't noticed the other guard behind him. That is till the other guard hit his back causing him to hit the floor. Then the guards both slammed one foot down on one of Bakuras legs. It snapped with a loud cracking sound. Bakura yelled out in pain.

"Now you can't." The second guard said. The other guard laughed. Then both guards dragged Bakura to a table and leaned him over it. The first guard took one of Bakuras arms and started twisting it. H e didn't stop till he heard another loud cracking sound.

Bakura knew that his arm wasn't broken. It was just popped out of place. The cracking sound came from the table breaking. He broke it out of the pain he felt. Then he was slammed against the wall. There he felt warm blood trickling down his face again.

Then the door to the dungeon was swung open. All Bakura could make out was three figures.

"What are you doing?" A girl yelled. It sounded like the same girl from earlier.

"P-princess we were just-" One of the guard started to say.

'Princess?' Bakura thought befor he blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria's POV

I sat at the end of my bed and looked at the sleeping Thief King Bakura. His wounds had been treated. His arm had been put back into place and his leg had been wrapped up. His red jacket had been washed of its dried blood. Along with his white hair and body.

"Those guards will be punished for this. They had no right to do this to you." I said out loud looking up.

"That's good." Bakura said making me jump a little. "I'd be mad if they weren't."

"So you are awake?" I said looking at him. He tried to sit. "Lay down or your wounds will reopen. And I'm sure you won't live this time." I pushed him back till he layed down.

"If you're a princess then why did you help me? I'm wanted here. You should have left me to die." He said looking at me. I noted that he had brown eyes. Filled with hate and sorrow.

"I helped cause I believe that everyone even criminal such as yourself deserve a second chance at life." I said.

"So you believe that everyone can change their ways all cause you says so?" Bakura asked.

"Yes I do. And I believe you can to. I've done many be for you and I plan to not lose my record." I said.

"Well I hate to tell you that your record will be broken by me." He said laughing a little.

"Well I have a week to prove you wrong." I said pointing to his leg. "And I will."

"So I have a week till my leg heals? How is that? It's broken" He asked.

"I have certin powers my brothers don't. One of them is to heal people at a rather fast pace." I said. "Remember earlier?"

"Yeah. You never answered me though." He said.

"I didn't have to." I said. Then I got up to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours. I gotta deal with my father then I'll be back with food for you." Then I left.

"Good. I'm hungry." I heard Bakura say.

Outside My Chambers

"Do you really believe that you can change him?" Seth asked. Atem and Yami were behind him.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Well then we'll see now won't we?" Yami said.

"Indeed." Seth said. "Now lets go. Uncle really wants to hear this argument. And so do I"

"Lets see you work your way out of this one." Atem said.

"And make it fast. Yugi's waiting for me." Yami said.

"Your boyfriend can wait." I said rolling my eyes.

The Throne Room

"Maria I've let the other all go. And yes they have changed. But the Thief King!" Aknankanon my father the Pharaoh said. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes father. I know I can. Just give me time." I said.

"There really is no harm in this." Isis said. The whole court was here.

"Do you see anything with you millennium Necklace?" Aknankanon asked.

"No my Pharaoh. I see nothing. Good or bad." Isis said.

"How much time do you think is needed Maria?" Aknankanon aksed.

"About a month." I said thinking this over.

"A month eh?" he repeated. "You're asking a lot this time. After all Princess Anzu and Lord Minizki are coming within the week."

"Please father." I pleaded. "I know I can change him."

"Fine but please keep yourself and him out of trouble. You know how Anzu is around here." Aknankanon said.

"I will father. Thank you." I said happily.

"Your welcome. Only a month though. I do not trust him…completely." He said. "Dismissed."

Palace Halls

'You'd better watch out on Bakuras half or Anzu will have him killed." Atem said to me.

"Yeah I know. Fucking bitch doesn't know her place around here." I said carrying a tray of food.

"Indeed. Last time she was here she had so many servants killed and tortured." Seth said.

"She's nothing but trouble." Yami said.

"And she needs to learn that I like guys not girls. Specially her," Atem said.

"Well lest now you have Heba to protect you." Yami said.

"Yeah I know. But I feel like she'll try to have him killed." Atem said.

"Then tell uncle if she tries something." Seth said.

"I plan on it." Atem said.

"You three go do your boyfriends. I gotta feed and change a Thief King." I said entering my chamber.

"Thought she'd never tell us to." I hears Yami say as I closed the door.

"Idiots." I said to myself.

"Ain't most people idiots?" Bakura said to me as I placed the tray on the small table next to the bed.

"Surprisingly." I agreed.

"Wow. Didn't think that a princess could be mean." Bakura said laughing.

"Oh? You don't know the half of it." I said. "Time to eat."

"So. How did your meeting go?" He asked eating bread.

"Fine. How do you feel about staying for a month?" I asked changing the bandages on his stomach.

"A month eh?" Bakura said. "I take it that was your time limit you were grven."

"Yeah." I said finishing up with the new bandages.

"Well that gives me three weeks to search the palace." He said finishing up his bread.

"For what?" I asked.

"Dunno. Anything worth money." Bakura said looking at me.

"Oh." I said nodding. "Before I forget, Anzu and her father are coming sometime this week, most likely tomorrow, so I'd watch out."

"Why?" Bakura asked eating a apple.

"Cause she's a major bitch. Every time she comes here she has so many servants kill for small ass reasons like she owns the damm palace. She treats me and Yami like we should be slaves. And she tries to make Atem love her so she can have the money and power that comes with being the Pharaoh when father finial does die." I explained.

"Damm." Bakura said. "So how come Atem hasn't fallen for said bitch?"

"Cause Atem is gay. Plus he has a boyfriend. Heba." I said eating some grapes.

"He might wanna watch out or he'll lose said boyfriend." Bakura said.

"He knows that." I said.

There was a long silents as we ate.

"So where are you sleeping? It is pretty latr." Bakura said noticing that the moon was out. He could see it through the window.

"In my bed, with you. Is that a problem?" I asked looking at him.

"No. Just wondering if any fathers will get mad at me for sleeping with his only daughter?" Bakura asked smirking at me.

"We're sleeping not having sex." I said laying down in my bed.

"Yeah I know this." He said laying next me. I never had a light on in my room so we went straight to bed.

'This should be a fun month.' I thought cuddling up to Bakura. He did nothing to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakuras POV

I woke up to bright ass light in my face. I was the sun coming through the window. I tried to move but Maria was using me like a pillow. So I went nowhere. But that didn't bother me.

"You gunna get up or sleep all day?" I asked.

"Fucking sleep." She replied covering her face from the suns light.

"Well you do have to change my bandages and get food for us." I said.

"Dammit." She said stretching out across the bed and me. It didn't bother me. Through I wouldn't admit to it. "Do I have to?" She asked sitting up. She rubbed her eyes. She looked cute like that.

'By Ra I'm falling for her!' I thought. "Yeah you have to. I'm hungry and these bandages feel like they have nothing but dried up blood in them." I said sitting up. I realized how much better I felt. Even after only one day.

"Your bandages do have dried blood in them Kura." She said undoing them.

"Kura? Only when we're alone." I said to her. 'Though its not a bad nickname.' I thought. "Any where else and its Bakura."

"Sure." She said throwing away the used bandages. " You don't need new ones. You stomachs almost completely healed."

I looked down to see only small scars here and there on my stomach. 'Damm she's good.' I thought feeling one of the scars.

"Now I'm going back to bed." She said laying back down.

"No now you go get food. I'm hungry." I said looking at her.

"No." She said.

"Then I guess your not eating either." I said.

"Wrong. I can get up and leave and eat. You Can't for another day." She said pointing to my leg.

'Dammit. She's right.' I thought looking at my leg. Yeah it felt better, but I knew I couldn't walk on it yet. Then I sat thinking on how to get her to get me some Ra damm food. 'Oh Ra! She's trying to change me. So maybe she wants me to say please.' I thought looking at her. Her hair covered her face. I brushed some hair away from her face. She looked at me with her lava colored eyes. "Please go get me some damm food." I said.

"Better." She said getting up to go get some food.

'By Ra if she does change me please kill me.' I thought laying back down. 'Fucking hot princess.'

She came back with five minutes. Then she stood there for a half a minute.'by Ra she is determined!" I thought before I said "Thank you." Then she gave me my food.

"Was that so hard?" She asked. "Oh and your welcome."

"Yes." I said back. She just rolled her eyes.

The entire day went like that. Me either having to ask her to do something for me or at lest say please. Then I had to thank her on top of that. Then she'd say she welcome. By Ra she was determined to change me! No one came for her. The only preson who did come by was Yami. Though it was only to inform her that Anzu was to arrive tomorrow, he did notice that I was there. He nodded to me then left. Then night came.

"Time for bed!" She said just a bit to happily.

"Why do you like going to bed so much?" I asked watching her strech over the bed the use me as a pillow.

"Cause I can sleep without getting bugged by someone." She said.

"Me?" I asked.

"No. Everyone else." She said.

"But no one except Yami came by today." I said.

"That's only cause you're here. When I'm with someone most people don't talk to me." She said. "I like it that way."

"Why? So you can bug the crap out of one person instead?" I asked.

"Sure Kura." She said. "Hey at lest you'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"Finally." I said.

"Night Kura." She said.

"Night Maria." I said back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

I was early morning and Anzu and her father had just arrived at the Pharaohs palace.

"Now Anzu please try to behave yourself. Prince Atem has a boyfriend along with Prince Yami. And Princess Maria is working on changing another criminal." Lord Minizki said to his daughter.

"Who father?" Anzu asked.

"The Thief King Bakura. And from what Aknankanon told me she needs to be left alone." He said.

"Yes father." Anzu said. 'Someone stole me Atem! They will pay!' She thought.

"Welcome dear friend." Aknankanon said greeting them at the door to the palace.

"Good to be here my friend." Lord Minizki said.

Maria's Room

"Wake up Kura!" Maria shouted at Bakura. H e opend eye and looked at her.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked.

"Cause your coming with me to breakfast today." She answered handing him his red coat. "Now please get up."

Bakura sat up and noticed that his ltg was healed. He stood up and a little pain shot though his leg but it was nothing huge to worry about. Then he put on his coat.

"Try not to put to much pressure on you leg. It might break again." Maria said putting on her gold rings. Then she hand a few to him. "Here put these on."

"Sure." Bakura said taking the rings and putting them on. 'Don't expect to get them back.' He thought.

"Right lets go. I'm hungry and I wanna make Anzu's day awful." Maria said.

"You mess with Anzu? Why would you a princess do that?" Bakura asked her.

"Cause she deserves it and your gunna help me Kura." She said looking at me. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. But ain't a princess supposed to be nice? Not mean. Or help out criminals." He responded to her. Eyebrow raised.

"Not this princess. Now lets go. Please." She said grabbing his hand then dragging him out of her chamber.

Palace Dinning Room

"Morning!" Maria said happily entering the dinning room.

"Sis." Two voices responded. Atem and Yami were sitting eating already.

"Maria." Three voices said. Yugi, Yami's boyfriend. Heba, Atem's boyfriend. And Jou, Seth's boyfriend.

"Niece." Seth said. Then he noticed Bakura behind me. "Morning Bakura."

Bakura blinked. "Morning…Seth." He said after a moment.

Maria took her seat and had Bakura sit next to her. Then sevants gave then their food. Along with Seth's, Jou's And Yugi's.

"Thank you." Seth said to the servants. They bowed and left.

"Maria father will be in meetings all day and he said not to be disturbed." Atem said to his sister.

"I figured that." She said eating gapes.

Just then Marik the captain of the guard walked in with his boyfriend Malik behind him. He looked annoyed.

"She started already." Marik said before anyone could ask. He sat down. Malik sat next to him.

"Not surprising." Yugi said.

"She'll never learn till she's punished by Aknankanon." Heba said.

'That will be the day all our major stress goes away." Seth said eating.

"Indeed." Maria said.

Then Marik noticed Bakura and he seemed to remember something.

"Oh Bakura. The two guards that acted with out being told to have been punished. Aknankanon wanted me to tell you." Marik said.

"Thank you. They deserved it. Fucking idiots." Bakura said. Everyone was surprised to hear him say thank you. Then they all looked at me.

"What?" She asked looking at everyone.

"How did you?" Atem started to ask.

"She's good. That simple." Bakura answered him before he could finish.

"You assholes thought I couldn't get anywhere huh?" Maria asked smirking.

'Maybe I could play along for a little bit and fuck with everyone. Even this Anzu lady.' Bakura thought noticing her smirk. 'It could be fun.'

"N-no." Yami and Atem said together.

"Yeah they did." Yugi said eating.

"What now. You two owe me money." Jou said.

"Hey! The month ain't up yet." Atem said back.

" Really? Betting on how I do. Again?" Maria said shaking her head.

"I told them not." Seth said.

"Yeah OK. That's why you're in on said bet." Maria said.

"So? I'm on the winning side so far." Seth said.

"You guys are impossible." Maria said.

Just then Anzu walked into the dinning room. Very low groans came from almost every one.

'Damm. Is she that bad?' Bakura though. Little did he know that he was about to find out.

"Morning everyone." Anzu's shrill voice said.

"Uh-huh." Everyone said.

Anzu wanted to sit next to Atem but Heba was sitting there. She glared at him slightly and sat next to Bakura. But she was still happy cause now she was across from Atem.

"Watch out." Maria whispered to Bakura.

'This should fun then.' He thought as he ate.

There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Anzu asked. Though she really didn't care, she wanted something to talk about.

"Well Yami and Atem have their studies to grt to after breakfast." Yugi said.

"And that should take a hour or so." Yami said knowing that he really didn't. Neither did Atem. But it was an excuse to get away from Anzu. And maybe get some sex too.

"Uh-huh." Atem said agreeing with his twin.

Bakura could tell that they were lying. But Anzu never figured that out. She looked mad but the motion passed.

"And I have to help Isis with something today. Jou is gunna help me." Seth said also lying. Jou just nodded in agreement.

'Well after this I have to get back to guarding the throne room doors." Marik said.

"Now that might be true. I can't tell. He must be a good liar.' Bakura said. Then he looked at Malik. 'Definite lie.' He saw the sex stare in Maliks eyes.

"Maria?" Anzu asked.

"Me? I have to help Bakura here change his ways.." She said.

"Is that so?" She asked. Everyone was looking at Bakura.

"Yes it is. I heard that the princess is very good at changing people who have a criminal life. So I came to her in hopes that I could start over again." Bakura said. "And the Princess has done just that."

"Well then, I guess you will be busy all day then Maria?" Anzu said. Then she got up. "Now please let me be. I have to go and talk to father about some thing." Then she left. Kinda piss that everyone was busy today.

"She was pissed." Atem said.

"Good." Maria said also getting up.

"Time to go already?" Bakura said lookimg at her.

"Yeah." She said. "Lets go." Bakura got up and followed her out.

"Atem we're so losing major money." Yami said.

"Tell me something new." Atem said shking his head.

Palace Gardens

'Atem will be mine. Ain't no boy gunna stand in my way of power. And may be I can use the Thief King to get it." Anzu thought to herself. 'Once evil always evil. You can never change. No matter what that bitch of a princess says or does.'

Maria watched Anzu walk away from the gardens.

"Bakura please don't do anything that bitch tells you. She no good around here. And I know that she'll try using you to get what she wants. And I believe that you can change. I'll see to it." Maria told Bakura.

"I won't. Sides There is something I wanna do." Bakura said. 'To you.' He thought looking at her..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bakura's POV

For the next few hours we spent the time being outside. Maria made me stand straight and walk straight. It was sorta weird, but Anzu was watching and she kept eyeing me. Like she was going to do something bad. And it involved me.

"Alright Bakura I think that's enough for one day and its time for lunch." Maria said.

"Then why don't you go and get us some lunch…please. It's nice out here." I said.

"Only cause you said please." She said patting my cheek. "I'll have the sevants cook it and bring it out. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine." I said to her.

"K." She said walking away.

'Nice ass.' I thought watching her.

"Do you really believe that she can change you?" Anzu said walking up to me.

"Yes I can cause she is doing just that." I said.

"Humpt! Why do you a thief get such a royal treatment? Your nothing more than a criminal who belongs in the dungeons." Anzu said fiercely at me.

'Why are you such a bitch?' I thought. I didn't answer her. I saw something flash in her eyes as she smirked.

"Answer me when I speak to you! You worthless thief!" Anzu said slapping me.

"Shit! She can slap!' I thought feeling my cheek go numb for a second. I could taste blood in my mouth and I cold feel the warmth going down my chin. I looked back at Anzu and still said nothing. She raised her hand again and started it forwards. I closed my eyes and waited for the connection and pain. But when I felt nothing I opened one eye to see Maria had her hand. And she looked pissed. 'Oh this will really piss off Anzu if I called Maria Madam now wouldn't it?'

"Madam Maria." I said. 'Oh that worked like a charm.' I thought as I watched the hate burn in Anzu's eyes.

"Anzu! You have no right to even touch Bakura!" Maria said.

'Oh perfect timing.' I thought as I say Atem, Yami, Seth, Yugi, Heba and Jou watch from the balcony of the palace halls.

"Oh yeah? He's just a lowly thief! He is beneath me. So I have every right to touch him!" Anzu shot back freeing her hand from Maria's grip.

I wanted to slap her as hard as I could but instead I just clenched my hands together and watch them argue.

"No you do not! He is in my care! Father gave me permission to have him here, so he is under protection of the royal crown!" Maria shot back. Anzu stepped back a little. "So by order of the crown he his not beneath you he is a higher ranking member of the royal court. Now get out of my sight! You bother me."

I stood shocked at what I just heard. 'I'm a part of the royal court? All by default that the pharaoh gave Maria permission for me to stay here? Then does that give me just as much as Maria or her brothers?' I thought. 'Don't let that get to you. You'll get in trouble that way. Just do as told by Maria…BY FUCKING RA! SHE'S GOTTEN TO ME! Yet For some reason I like it!'

By now there was crowd watching. And Yami, Atem and Seth had found their way down to the gardens.

"What's going on here?" Seth demanded.

Anzu had noticed Atem and had walked right up to him.

"The thief wouldn't answer me! Maria isn't teaching him right. He needs to be punished." Anzu whined at him like she did nothing wrong.

"He didn't have to. You didn't ask him anything. You just stated something and expected a response. Right Bakura? Maria said looking at me.

:"Yes madam." I said. Oh did Anzu get mad at that.

"You had no right either to slap him. Maria is right. The crown, though a thief, protects Bakura. And he is tring to change his ways. Right?" Yami said.

"Of course Prince Yami." I said nodding to him. Anzu turned so red. I thought she might explode.

"Anzu you'd better get out of here right now. Before I decide to tell the Pharaoh about this." Seth said.

Anzu got real mad but didn't say anything. She just walked away. So did the crowd. They didn't want to be punished for just being around her.

"Are you alright Bakura?" Maria asked me looking at my cheek.

"I'm fine. Just a little blood." I said.

"A little? You need to get that fixed. It's like a water fall." Atem said.

"But Isis is busy with meetings right now." Seth said knowing where she was.

"Maria can fix it. Small wounds are nothing to her." Yami said.

"Yeah but this is inside his mouth. How is she gunna heal that?" Seth asked.

"Like this." She said. Then she grabbed my coat and pulled me into a kiss. This shocked me. But not as much when I felt that her tounge was in my mouth. She was rubbing it against my wound. It stung for a moment. Then the pain vanished. Then we broke. I rubbed my tounge where the wound should have been but it was gone.

"The hell?" I asked.

"Healing people is easy." She said. "Oh look. Lunch is here. Hope your still hungry."

"Yeah I am." I said taking the tray of food.

"Did you two just see that or am I going crazy?" Seth asked.

"No Seth your not crazy cause we saw that." Yami said.

Anzu's Guest Room

'Maybe I can get him to abuse where he is right now. Protected by the crown yes. But only in the palace walls. If Maria were to be kidnapped I'm sure he'd follow. Then I can make my move Heba when Atems not around. Or better. I can have them both kidnapped.' Anzu thought evilly. "Now who to hire for the job. Oh he'll do fine.'


End file.
